


the prettiest you've ever seen

by scattered_dream



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominant Noctis Lucis Caelum, Established Relationship, Foreplay, M/M, Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Submissive Prompto Argentum, nothing too hardcore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scattered_dream/pseuds/scattered_dream
Summary: There's a tiny bit of plot if you squint.





	the prettiest you've ever seen

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything quite like this before so please bear with me as I try it out for the first time!

Prompto hadn’t been drinking at all that night. And because Noctis had insisted on being the one to drive home (Prompto got nervous driving downtown), he had also steered clear of any alcohol. His sweet boyfriend was usually eager to have at least a few drinks when they went out. Noctis had asked him almost as soon as they sat down at the bar stools what he would like to drink, and _"Just a soda"_ was Prompto’s soft, hesitant reply. 

So a few minutes later when the bartender asked Prompto what he wanted, the blonde turned to Noctis for help. “He’ll have a Fanta,” he quickly spoke up for Prompto, and the smile he got from his quiet companion when he glanced back at him was full of gratitude. 

Noctis kept up his conversation with Gladio and Ignis, who were seated at the next stools over, but his eyes flickered to Prompto every now and then to study him, trying to read his facial expressions, hoping they would hint at how he was feeling. 

His best friend was normally the chipper, upbeat one, known for chattering the most out of all four of them, especially when they were out and the environment was more exciting than at their home or either Iggy’s or Gladio’s place. But for the most part, Prompto had been silent tonight, only speaking up every so often when he was addressed directly. He’d just sipped slowly at his orange soda and observed the others, especially Noctis. 

While his boyfriend didn’t necessarily mind the change in Prompto’s behaviour, it was different enough from his usual mannerisms that he was steadily growing concerned. 

Noctis reached out a hand and placed it gently on top of Prompto’s skinny jean-clad knee, leaning forward to ask, "You okay, Prom?" as quietly as he could while still getting his voice to carry over all of the noise surrounding them. 

He felt Prompto shiver beneath his hand, meaning the shudder had traveled quickly throughout his whole body. His  lithe body’s response to such a light, innocent touch indicated that he was turned on. 

Light blue eyes met darker ones as he answered quietly, "Yes, Noctis."

Prompto rarely used his full first name unless he felt either frisky or needy. From the way he bowed his head slightly - though it was a subtle movement, it was one Noctis would’ve noticed no matter what the situation - and looked up at Noctis demurely through his blonde lashes, appearing innocent and sultry at the same time, it became very clear to Noctis that it was the latter. 

He swallowed hard, brushing his bangs out of his face as he nodded once in understanding. "Do you want to leave, baby?" he asked with a warm, knowing smile. 

Prompto gave him the sweetest, almost guilty expression, pleading with his eyes. 

"I’ll tell them you're not feeling well," Noctis spoke, breath tickling Prompto’s cheek. 

His boyfriend nodded slowly and shot him a sheepish smile, and though he didn't show his beautiful white teeth, it was bright nonetheless.

Noctis brought a hand up to the back of Prompto's neck and carded his fingers through the hair at the base of his head, tugging upward ever so slightly on the blonde strands, hoping it would relax him. "Do you want to finish your drink?" he asked, glancing down at Prompto's glass that was about halfway full (though most of it was just ice). 

His lover looked at him with confusion in his gaze, almost as though it were a trick question. Noctis was going to ask again, wondering if Prompto hadn't heard him. But he watched his beloved's eyes shift pointedly to the drink and then up to meet Noct's again, and that was when he realized Prompto wanted to be given instructions rather than being asked what he wanted. 

"Go ahead, finish it, Prom," he said, and smiled as Prompto looked relieved to comply. 

His eyes never wavered from Noct's as he sipped daintily at his soda, and Noctis had to shift in his seat when he felt himself getting undeniably hard. 

The sensual way he removed his lips from the straw very slowly to swallow and let out a little pleased, refreshed sound while maintaining eye contact with his boyfriend was almost indecent. 

He leant forward, shifting closer to Prompto. "Good boy," he whispered into his ear, then moved down to press a light kiss on his slender neck. Though it was loud in the bar, Noctis was close enough that he heard Prompto’s whimper at his loving praise. 

He slid his hand slowly up his lover's thigh, inches from the place he truly wanted to be touched, if the obvious bulge contained in his pants was any indication. He squeezed gently and watched Prompto’s reaction intently. 

Though his eyes widened a fraction and he shuddered visibly, he tilted his head to the side to expose his flesh further. Noctis knew him well enough to recognize this not as an invitation but as a _plea_. The way his eyelids fluttered innocently and his lips parted to exhale a shaky breath showed not just how willing Prompto was, but how much he would _beg_ if necessary.

Noctis planted a few lingering kisses against his throat, licking a stripe up his neck before he tore his gaze away from Prompto and leaned towards the others, who had started their own conversation while Noctis had been occupied with his boyfriend. 

"Hey, guys," he spoke loudly to grasp their attention. "We’re going to head home now, Prompto’s not feeling the best."

Gladio gave Noctis an exasperated look that read _I know that’s an excuse. You horny bastards are going home to fuck._

But a small, private smile pulled Noct’s lips gently upwards at the corners, because Gladio didn’t know the half of what was going on. 

Ignis appeared a tad more concerned and asked if Prompto was alright, looking over at the blonde, though his question was directed at Noctis. 

He glanced at his boyfriend over his shoulder, smiling as he watched him sipping contentedly at his drink. “Yeah. He’s just getting pretty tired,” he said as he turned back to Ignis, who nodded in understanding. 

He reached his leg out to brush against Prompto’s, and the blonde let him play footsie with him under the counter while he finished his soda. 

As Noctis plopped off of his stool and took Prompto’s hand to help him down from his own, Gladio shook his head and took a gulp of his beer, saying goodbye gruffly. Ignis reminded him not to speed while he drove home, to which Noctis muttered, “Got it, Mom,” under his breath. 

Prompto smiled softly at their friends, conveying that he was glad they’d been able to hang out, even if he was getting antsy. 

He let Noctis lead him through the crowd, hand placed on his lower back, gently guiding him in the direction of the exit. Prompto felt dizzy with want, his knees going weaker as he shuffled along, the two of them heading outside to the parking lot. He clung to Noct’s side the entire time, attached to his hip like a magnet, worried that if he let go for a second, they would be separated. 

He had felt himself slipping into his submissive headspace the longer the night had gone on, but he’d kept quiet about it until Noctis asked him what was wrong. Though Noctis had never had any problem flirting with him or kissing him in public, Prompto wasn’t quite sure how to show his desire for _that_ kind of thing while they were surrounded by other people. 

As hard as he’d tried to let loose, he couldn’t relax while he was feeling so horny and desperate. Noctis looked so sexy tonight. He always did, of course, but Prompto was particularly blown away by his beauty as his face lit up when he laughed at something Gladio had said, brushed his onyx locks out of his face, or whenever he gave Prompto that soft smile reserved just for him. His mind had kept drifting to thoughts of what Noctis could do to him when they got home, or what they could start _now_ if he just told him how he was feeling, which he’d communicated successfully with very few words, choosing instead to hint at his mood with quiet actions and significant looks. 

Another part of it was that he’d felt a hint of anxiety worm its way into his gut throughout the evening, something that happened every so often when they were out and about. Noctis was so good about keeping an eye on him and making sure he was alright. In fact, every time before they went out he reminded Prompto that they could always go home if he found himself wanting to leave, no questions asked; if Prompto needed to make a quiet, quick escape, Noctis would figure out a way to get them out of there. 

And that was actually part of the reason he wanted to go home right now; his expression turned dreamy when he thought of how well Noctis took care of him and protected him, so well that Prompto would never feel like he was inconveniencing or bothering him. 

Noctis made Prompto melt whenever he did pretty much _anything_ — that was just the effect his lover had on him — but when they both wanted to play like this, the calming presence Noctis had paired with the commanding tone, kisses, and touches (even if they were subtle) was enough to convince Prompto that he could come just from a little light petting and a few loving words. Prompto had been fantasizing all evening about everything they could share with each other when they got home, so it hadn’t taken long before he wanted to leave, like, _now_. He was immensely grateful that Noctis had picked up on his silent cues and was now gently ushering him out of the bar. 

He arched his back into Noctis’s touch as his hand wandered lower, resting just above Prompto’s ass. And oh, yes — the butt plug that he’d placed securely inside of himself in secret before they’d left their house earlier — that was another thing making him horny. 

When they finally got to Noct’s car, he opened the door for Prompto and helped him get inside, noting how shaky he was as he sat down, guiding Prompto’s legs into the car before shutting the door. 

The ride home was comfortably quiet, and Noctis kept his hand intertwined with Prompto’s the entire time, squeezing gently every time his boyfriend started to jiggle his legs up and down restlessly. When they eventually pulled into their driveway, Prompto fumbled with his seatbelt for a second before Noctis unbuckled it for him and got out quickly, shutting his own door and then making his way over to help Prompto get out. 

As Noctis expected, his best friend climbed out of the car arduously, tripping over his feet as he closed the door part of the way. Noctis caught him and pushed on the passenger side door with enough force that it actually shut all the way. Prompto dropped his gaze to the concrete shyly as his lover looked back at him with an almost teasing smile and took his hand again, pulling him along to their front door. 

As soon as they were inside, Noctis kicked off his shoes in the entryway and turned the living room light onto the lowest setting. He then knelt down to help Prompto take off his shoes — the laces were much more complicated on his pair of combat boots — and his boyfriend was still quite shaky as he murmured a polite, sweet _Thank you_ to Noctis as he helped him, and leaned against the wall to support himself with his current poor balance. 

When Noctis stood, he took a minute just to enjoy Prompto’s light pants sending air across his own lips; his breath was both a comforting feeling and a soft, sensual sound. Prompto’s eyes drifted closed of their own accord as Noctis placed his hands on his hips and massaged him gently, rubbing his thumbs in small, smooth circles against his tiny frame. 

After a moment or so, he lifted Prompto’s shirt slightly, feeling warmth spreading throughout his whole body at the smooth, porcelain skin exposed to him for just a moment. He reached underneath his shirt and let it fall back down, covering Noct’s hands that caressed his sides soothingly as he trailed them up and down Prompto’s dainty form and then scratched lightly with his nails to calm him and give him goosebumps. 

Prompto watched Noctis touch him this way in awe, the soft, graceful movements of his hands and focused, serene expression upon his face only adding to Prompto’s desperation to be controlled and to obey… to let Noctis do whatever he wanted with him. 

Noct’s warm hands sent a pleasant shiver down his spine and he couldn’t help but squirm as his boyfriend drew patterns on his back before leaning forward to kiss Prompto, silencing a whine of desire as it passed his lips. 

The kiss was a caress of tongues, a secret, special little dance they only shared with each other. Noctis took control of it, pushing his tongue in deeper as he ran a single finger from the tip of Prompto’s erection to the base. Prompto let out a tiny gasp in surprise and pleasure, his moan catching in his throat when Noctis continued kissing him sensually, shutting him up for the time being. He easily relented to the force Noctis used as he pressed him gently against the wall and pushed his knee into Prompto’s groin. 

Noctis smirked at the way his lover gazed at him as their mouths parted — as though he could orgasm at any moment, and he owed it all to him. 

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he asked huskily, heart clenching at the way Prompto’s entire face lit up at the pet name. 

“I don’t know… _Anything_ …” Prompto whispered in answer. “I just want to feel you,” he admitted, shutting his eyes tightly and groaning lowly as Noctis mouthed sloppy, wet kisses down his jaw and across his neck, fingers tangling in Prompto’s silky, light blonde locks as he did so. 

Noctis pulled back to reply, but before he could say anything, Prompto rushed to add “ _Please_.” 

He knew exactly what Prompto was begging for even with such vague words. It was what his boyfriend had wanted that whole evening, even while they were out with their friends. But Noctis asked anyway, just to be sure. 

“You wanna play, baby?” he cooed. 

Prompto nodded vigorously, squirming in the light grip Noctis had on his waist. “Yes, Noctis,” he said with a light, happy giggle as his boyfriend nuzzled his nose affectionately with his own. 

“Okay,” Noct said gently, smiling back at the beautiful man he was beyond lucky to call his own. “You remember all the safety rules? And what we promised each other?” 

“Green, yellow, red,” Prompto recited dutifully. “Nods, taps, or blinks if I need to… once for yes or 'keep going,' twice for no or 'stop'...” His calm voice wavered and turned into a whine as Noctis backed off of him, taking Prompto’s hand without pulling him along just yet. He gave Prompto a significant look with a raised eyebrow, though he kissed him on the cheek a couple of times in reward for the other correct answers. 

“And no apologizing,” he added with a light blush, knowing that rule was put in place because of his tendency to overreact and blabber that he was sorry if he thought he'd messed something up — which Noctis assured him he wasn’t even capable of doing if he tried. 

A pleased sound escaped Noctis at how easily the rules had spilled from his lover’s mouth. “Good job, sweetheart. Do you need me to get anything for you before we start? Something to wear, something to eat or drink?” He combed a hand through Prompto’s fringe as he waited for his reply. 

Prompto’s eyes lit up and he smiled, even as he ducked his head shyly. “Collar,” he mumbled under his breath, but Noctis was listening intently for the answer he knew would be quiet. 

It was his lover’s tendency to get shyer and more easily embarrassed as he fell deeper into submission. However, he loved feeling both overwhelmed and relaxed at the same time, and that was exactly what Noctis planned to give him tonight. He ran a finger along Prompto’s jaw and felt him shiver at the light touch. 

“Alright,” Noctis said soothingly. “Bedroom, baby? Or somewhere else?” he asked. Though their toys and everything required for their play was within their bedroom, Prompto sometimes liked to be taken against the wall, draped over the couch, or laid across the floor, at least for a short while before any of those locations or positions became uncomfortable. Noctis had quickly caught on to Prompto’s patterns and discovered that he liked to start out that way if he was feeling particularly desperate to get going. 

Prompto made a small noise in the back of his throat and Noctis clicked his tongue. “I need an answer, sweetheart.” 

His adorable boyfriend bit his lip and stared down at the floor, but Noctis knew he would answer him after a moment or two passed. 

“Here,” he whispered. “F-for now,” he added as an afterthought, stuttering in his needy state. 

“Thank you, baby. That sounds great.” He gave Prompto’s hand a quick squeeze. “I’m going to get your collar. I’ll be right back, little love.” 

Prompto smiled lightly even as he flushed bright red at his favourite pet name Noctis had given him. He nodded silently, blonde locks bobbing with the enthusiasm. 

Noctis gave another squeeze before letting go of Prompto’s hand and heading to their bedroom without another word. 

His erection was growing steadily in his pants as he made his way over to the dresser, Prompto’s collar on open display, just waiting to decorate his neck. In hindsight, he was glad he had spent a good amount of gil for the accessory — it was of the highest quality, real leather, with a buckle and a few tiny holes just as a belt would have. 

Noctis picked it up, mentally running through some of the other supplies they may want to use, debating if he should bring any of them out now. He decided against it, figuring Prompto was already very desperate, waiting patiently in the living room but no doubt squirming with discomfort, needing to be stimulated as soon as possible. They could always come in here later and grab whatever they wanted to use. The night would end up with them in their bed anyway. 

He strode back into the living room, lips turning upwards when he spotted Prompto still leaning against the wall, eyes brightening at Noct’s return. 

Noctis walked over to him and kissed him sweetly, before placing Prompto’s collar carefully around his neck, smiling softly at the way his light blue eyes fell shut, relaxing almost immediately. The black was a stark contrast to the pretty pale skin that lay beneath it as Noctis adorned it upon his lover, buckling it with care and placing a kiss on Prompto’s nose when he was finished. He'd left it a little looser than necessary, just to ensure Prompto's comfort. “Good, sweetheart?” 

Prompto’s slender fingers grasped onto the collar as he let out a contented sigh. He shook his head, however, as a rosy blush dusted his cheeks. 

Noctis reached forward, ready to adjust it. “Too tight? Or did you change your mind? Either way, it’s okay,” he assured him softly, knowing well enough that Prompto’s widened eyes staring down at the floor meant he was feeling particularly embarrassed. “You’re still so good, baby,” he added, tilting Prompto’s chin upwards so he’d look at him. “Can you answer me, sweetheart?” 

His lover smiled at the warmth in Noct’s eyes and the soothing tone he used. He always knew exactly how to comfort him, even without Prompto having to ask. 

“Do you want it off?” Noctis asked again lovingly, waiting patiently for an answer. Prompto shook his head ‘ _no_ ,’ a blonde tuft of hair falling into his eyes. Noctis reached forward and brushed it out of the way, and he couldn’t help murmuring ‘ _So cute’_ under his breath. Prompto’s soft smile widened at the praise and Noctis inwardly cheered for making him feel good. 

“Looser?” he asked, assuming the answer would be yes but still waiting and listening. 

The blush that had faded to a dustier pink came back in full force, painting his freckled cheeks brightly. He bit down on his bottom lip and lightly tapped Noct’s hip twice. 

Noctis hesitated for a moment before it dawned on him. “You want it tighter, baby?” he asked, surprised when Prompto nodded with relief. 

Noctis wanted to ask if he was sure but figured that would just embarrass Prompto further, so instead he instructed him to tell him if it was too tight as he reached out and unclasped the buckle, adjusting the collar so it fit tighter around Prompto’s neck. He swallowed hard at the way it almost pinched his smooth skin, and the way it hugged his neck so snugly now. 

Prompto sighed blissfully like that was all he’d ever wanted in his life, and Noctis flushed at how erotic this was already. 

“I can breathe, don’t worry,” the blonde mumbled shyly. “Feel safe with you,” he added in an even softer voice before burying his face into Noct’s shoulder. 

Noctis wrapped his arms tightly around Prompto and squeezed him lovingly as he hid. “You _are_ safe, sweetheart. I feel the same way… I’ll always protect you, I promise.” 

There was a pause before Prompto nodded against his shoulder, eliciting a chuckle from Noctis. The blonde backed away slowly, and this time he was giving Noctis that lopsided grin that he found equal parts insanely cute and alluring. 

“I’m gonna undress you now,” he said thickly, eyeing Prompto’s diminutive body appreciatively. 

And just like that, Prompto shifted back into his needy, meek state, fidgeting and whining in desire, goosebumps scattered along his arms, joining his freckles. He bowed his head slightly in submission and Noctis reached forward. 

He slowly unbuttoned and unzipped Prompto’s jeans, breathing in sharply when he was greeted with light blue lace. He noticed a tiny patch of wetness had already formed upon the fabric. 

“Fuck,” Noctis muttered as a jolt of white hot desire headed straight for his groin. “You wore these out, baby?” He didn’t touch just yet, as much as he wanted to. They looked soft, delicate — perfectly fitting for his boyfriend’s disposition, though a bit snug due to his erection. 

“For you,” Prompto murmured shyly, eyes hazy with want. 

Noctis felt a swell of possessive pride course through his veins. “All for me?” he asked as he gently tugged Prompto's jeans down further, exposing the panties completely. 

Prompto nodded and bit his lip, shifting his gaze from the ground to Noct’s lust-filled blue eyes. “Do you like them?” 

Noctis actually let out a huff of laughter at the question. “Of course, baby. ‘Like’ doesn’t _begin_ to cover it. You’re so pretty. They look amazing on you.” 

As insecure as Prompto often felt, he believed every compliment Noctis gave him and the confirmation that he _was_ pretty meant so much to him it was a little overwhelming. 

“Prompto… you are absolute perfection. _Fuck_ ,” Noctis continued his praise, completely floored at how sexy his lover looked with his jeans pulled down just past his trembling thighs, dick straining against the blue lace. He reached forward to cup him over the panties and rubbed slowly up and down, just enough to give Prompto some much-needed stimulation. 

Prompto jolted at the motions, letting out a whimper as he reached down to touch the back of Noctis’s hand. He tapped twice, and Noctis let go immediately, searching Prompto’s eyes for any signs of distress or discomfort. Fortunately, he didn't find any. 

“C-can’t handle it, I’ll come,” Prompto stuttered, leaning his head back against the wall, already panting for breath. 

Noctis nodded in understanding. “Alright sweetheart, thank you for telling me. May I touch you somewhere else?” 

“Yes, Noctis,” he answered politely. Prompto had a feeling he knew where his lover would touch him next and his heart rate picked up speed, knowing what Noctis would find there and hoping he would be pleased. 

Sure enough, Noctis moved his hands to Prompto’s backside, cupping his cheeks over the lace and applying the tiniest bit of pressure as he massaged them with his thumbs. 

“Mmm…” Prompto hummed in pleasure, eyes drifting closed and soft smile tugging his lips upward. Noctis dipped his hands into Prompto’s underwear smoothly and went to tease his hole but something stopped him. He couldn’t help but groan as he felt the plug under his deft fingers. 

“ _Baby_ … you are _so_ sexy,” he said lowly, his husky tone dripping with desire. “You prepared yourself for me?” he asked, smiling at Prompto’s whine as he pulled it carefully out of his ass and set it down on a nearby end table. Prompto was no doubt feeling rather empty now that it’d been taken out. 

The blonde nodded in affirmation and placed his hands around Noctis’s neck, stepping in between his legs and shimmying his hips to get a hint of friction against his dick. He moaned loudly as Noctis pressed him back against the wall again, thrusting against his lover with a little more force before remembering that Prompto was worried he would come with any more stimulation to his cock. He licked his lips as he thought of the best way to proceed. 

“Do you want to suck me off, baby?” Noctis asked as he traced a finger over Prompto’s soft bottom lip. Taking in the sparkling blue-violet eyes and pretty rose-coloured cheeks, he desperately hoped Prompto would say yes. Though he could’ve just ordered him to do it, he preferred to give him a bit of leeway, at least towards the beginning of their intimacy, testing the waters and making sure he knew what Prompto really desired. Based upon the way he’d looked at him from under his long, blonde lashes while sucking on that straw at the bar, however… he figured Prompto would be more than willing. 

A beat passed as Prompto went to pull up his pants again, but Noctis grabbed his hand before he could do so, whispering into his ear, “ _Keep them like that_ ,” watching Prompto’s eyes widen and his face flush bright red as he nodded his head slowly. 

Prompto swallowed thickly before all but dropping to his knees, delicate fingers reaching for the button on Noctis’s jeans. His boyfriend’s mouth went dry at the eager display, but when he saw the way Prompto’s fingers trembled, he smiled warmly down at him as he unbuttoned and unzipped his own pants. He pulled both his pants and underwear down, and sighed as he freed his throbbing dick. 

“There you go, baby,” he cooed as he watched Prompto’s tongue swipe across his lips hastily. Whether it was from lack of moisture or if he was just wetting his lips for Noctis, he had no idea, but it was an arousing sight either way. 

Prompto leaned forward, eyes flickering upwards to meet Noctis’s as he dipped his tongue into his slit and licked a slow stripe across it. 

Noctis let out a strangled noise but placed his hand firmly on Prompto’s shoulder, squeezing hard. 

“Don’t tease me, Prom,” he warned and his boyfriend nodded quickly in embarrassment. He gave the head of his cock a quick kiss in apology and before Noctis could even react to that, he had his mouth around him, sucking delicately but with such enthusiasm Noctis almost laughed. 

“You look like a little kitten, baby. So cute.” 

Prompto’s cheeks flared up but he smiled (that is, as much as he could with a dick in his mouth). 

When Noctis thrusted into Prompto’s mouth, the blonde moaned, and the vibration it sent over his cock was delicious and tortuous all at once. He got riled up by Prompto so quickly that he already felt like he was going to lose it. 

He fucked into his mouth, mimicking the way he would fuck Prompto’s ass later on. His lover had mastered sucking cock a while ago and took this remarkably well, not once gagging even as Noctis thrusted harder and deeper into his throat. He wrapped his thin fingers around the base of his cock as he took Noctis in, moaning as though the warm flesh covered in pre-come was his favourite taste. (Honestly, Noctis wouldn’t be surprised if it were based upon this almost pornographic display.) 

Sweat began to form upon Prompto’s brow, tiny specks glimmering in the low light. A lock of blonde hair clung to his forehead, almost reaching his eye, but it didn’t seem to phase him in the slightest. Noctis brought his hand down to grasp the back of his neck and Prompto looked up at him with lidded eyes, the light catching the silver buckle on his collar, glinting so beautifully against the pale neck and causing a wave of possessiveness to wash through Noctis’s body, and he shuddered as he could feel himself reaching his breaking point. 

“Prom, honey, I’m gonna come if you keep that up,” Noctis managed to say between panting breaths, closing his eyes briefly in pleasure at the warm, wet sliding motions upon his dick. He quickly opened his darkened blue eyes again to gaze down at Prompto, who looked remarkably pleased at the notion of him spilling into his throat. He tried to nod but found that it was too difficult in this position, so he reached up and tapped Noctis’s thigh in encouragement. 

Noctis let out a growl at the way Prompto looked below him — so eager to please, misty eyes _pleading_ for his boyfriend to release into his mouth, _begging_ for his come to coat his throat as he swallowed it down. 

“You have such a pretty mouth, Prom. Open as wide as you can, okay? And swallow.” 

Though he said nothing in reply, Prompto obeyed and stretched his mouth just the tiniest bit wider to accommodate Noctis fully, deep-throating him with a reverence that showed he was enjoying this just as much as Noctis was. 

A low moan escaped Prompto’s lips when Noctis came into his mouth, dark blue eyes slipping shut as he released. And because his eyes were closed during his moment of ecstasy, he missed the unmistakable shudder that passed through Prompto’s body as he swallowed it all down greedily. 

As soon as Noctis’s eyes opened again a moment later, he felt a pleasant if not overstimulating sensation upon his dick, which of course was Prompto lapping up any traces of come that were left over or that had missed his mouth. He finally pulled away after he finished cleaning Noctis off with his tongue, trembling and panting hard. 

A string of saliva lingered between his lips and Noctis’s cock for but a moment before breaking apart, and it was then that Noctis noticed some drool had gathered at the corner of Prompto’s mouth and trailed down his chin. He leaned down and kissed the crown of Prompto’s head, before moving to lick the excess spit around his mouth. The blonde smiled softly as he fought to catch his breath, looking up at Noctis with affection in the blue eyes that were still darkened with desire. 

“ _Damn_ , Prom… How did you get so good with your mouth?” he asked, partially teasing but mostly just in awe as he cupped Prompto’s face lovingly in his hands. “You’re such a _good boy_ ,” he cooed, raw affection clear in his voice as he praised his little lover. 

His boyfriend didn’t respond, still panting for breath. Though it was mostly dark in the room, Noctis could tell his cheeks must have been quite flushed because they felt hot underneath his fingertips. Prompto's gaze shifted to the floor as he mumbled something under his breath, and this time, his voice was so quiet Noctis couldn’t grasp what he’d said at all. 

“What was that, honey?” he asked, and watched as Prompto’s hand fell to the underwear he wore, cheeks flaring at the growing wetness he felt soaking through. 

“Are you — ” Noctis was about to ask if he was okay, but as he took in the mortified expression painted across Prompto’s delicate features, his heaving breaths, and the large stain upon his panties, everything clicked into place. 

Prompto whimpered, still panting for air after his orgasm. “You just taste so _good_ , Noctis… I couldn’t help it,” he said sheepishly when he finally caught his breath, ducking his head in gratitude (and out of sheer embarrassment). “Is that okay?” he asked in a small voice, seeking Noctis’s kind reassurance. 

When he finally peeked up at his boyfriend again, he was surprised to see Noctis’s pupils blown wide, a small smirk upon his face. 

“Fuck, Prom,” Noctis muttered shakily, and Prompto found himself already growing aroused once more with the seductive leer Noctis was giving him. 

“It’s _more_ than okay, baby. I’m glad you like sucking my cock so much that it made you come.” He bent down to place a soft kiss upon Prompto’s temple, tasting salty sweat as he did so. “You’ll be coming a lot more tonight, as long as you keep being so good,” he promised him. “Let’s get you out of these clothes, hmm?” he said gently, nearly melting at the way Prompto’s eyes glazed over peacefully, nodding happily at the offer. 

“Thank you, Noctis,” he replied dreamily. 

Noctis pulled his own pants back up much to Prompto’s dismay, but didn’t bother to zip or button them, knowing they’d be removed again soon enough. 

“Come on, sweetheart,” he whispered, pulling Prompto to his feet and tugging his pants up for him, but not before admiring the large wet patch on his panties and gently running his fingers across it. The blonde let out a tiny, pleased noise at the touch. 

He waited for Prompto’s eyes to flicker up and meet his own before he leaned forward to purr into soft, blonde hair, “I want to fuck you now, little love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Six help me.
> 
> If you're curious as to what else our boys get up to that night, I may or may not be writing a second part! :3
> 
> Hope ホープ


End file.
